Technical Field
The present invention relates to an illuminating mark and sign, particularly to a portable mark, a warning mark, a motor and non-motor vehicle warning mark, a traffic signboard, a billboard and similar reflective mark and sign illuminating device, method and system.
Related Art
With the urbanization process over decades after the reform and opening up, the increase in vehicles enables traffic roads to be broadened significantly. The increase in vehicle types enables light reflecting marks and signs currently used as traffic signboards to be mounted at a quite high position above the roads, and generally they do not have a wide observation angle. When motor vehicles generally travel on an urban street, front lamps thereof have lamplight pointed downward, i.e. a low beam, and especially in an area having multiple lanes and large traffic flow, there is generally quite few amount of light emitted by the front lamps to point toward light reflecting marks and signs. Drivers cannot have a clear understanding when identifying and reading marks and signs. In an urban district, there are generally many street lamps, building illuminating and traffic signs beside traffic lights as well as neon lights, especially in rainy days and haze days, they severely interfere with the abilities of the drivers to see and read the marks and signs. In order to improve the abilities of the drivers to identify and read the marks and signs, the marks and signs should be provided with a ring illuminating light source and a wide incident angle illuminating light source.
The examples of existing signs being illuminated by independent illuminating light sources have: for example, lamps (generally fluorescent lamps) performing independent illumination at an angle in a near distance at an upper end of a sign; or illuminating light sources independently illuminating a guideboard at an angle in a near distance from underneath, characterized in that independent illuminating light sources are all mounted at an extension part on a post for fixing the guideboard. These illuminating sources and methods for illuminating a guideboard are all based on a JIS and Japanese guideboard installation standard regulations. Patent number: 95194507.6, 3M Corporation in America illustrates an example of an illuminating system for road signs, and although a point of a road sign illuminated by an illuminating source is updated and positioned, it is still characterized by illumination with an independent illuminating source. The guideboards illuminated by separate illuminating sources, under the action of a light reflection property, can only draw attention of drivers when they reaching a longer distance and a large visual angle range, but cannot be viewed clearly and easily read in a shorter distance because front lamp light sources of non-driving vehicles and front lamp light sources of driving vehicles collide with an incident angle of an independent illuminating source because of a light source incident angle.
The following technical disclosures are only about manufacturing refining of reflecting property, process and material: U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,134 (Woltman) discloses an improved roadway sign, in which light reflecting properties of mark and background parts on the surface of the sign are selected, so that the sign draws attention when being seen in a longer distance and is viewed clearly and easily read in a shorter distance. U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,335 (Kuney) discloses selecting a microsphere from a microsphere-based light reflecting object so as to improve the light reflecting brightness at a narrow observation angle. Japan Patent application No. 6-9426/94 (Nakajima) filed on Apr. 7, 1994 discloses a microsphere-based light reflecting plate, comprising two classes of microspheres for providing good light reflecting performances at a narrow observation angle and a wide observation angle.
It is difficult for optical bodies, which are transparent micro-spheres (beads) and light reflecting finished products thereof as the main technical representatives in the 90s in last century, to achieve a warning function in long-distance, large visual angle and weak light source environments in practical applications.
In addition, the motor vehicle warning marks (warnings sent by vehicles to front and rear directions), which are taken as the main technical representatives in nearly the hundred-year history, have hardly embody an omnidirectional warning function in crowded multiple lanes and large traffic flow.
Following a principles for a people oriented harmonious society, when considering enabling motor vehicles with an illuminating light source to obtain much more security and warnings, we should more provide comprehensive traffic indications of marks and signs and vehicle warnings for non-motor vehicles and pedestrians without an illuminating light source, and need a better illuminating system to enable traffic indications of marks and signs and vehicle warning devices, etc. to draw attention at a longer distance and within a large visual angle range, and to be viewed clearly and easily read in a shorter distance.